A bone, a Wolf, and an Irate Imp
by The Lord Of Pages
Summary: Bone's are a joy for any Canine to chew, and Link in his wolf form is no exception, watch and read as he once again annoys poor Midna with his antics.


(This oneshot was inspired by a part in Twilight Princess where Link gets a bone in Castle town, be warned for Wolf Link silliness, Lidna, and plenty of Doggy kisses.)

I do not own the Legend of Zelda Franchise, because if I did, Ganondorf would finally freaking die, and Link would have a harem in each and every game, with Zelda being excluded every time.

_Italic for wolf speak and Midna._

Normal for description's and normal talk.

* * *

"_Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh..."_

Was the the constant noise from Link's mouth as he moved his way through the crowded city streets, his eyes glowing bright green, as the people of the town glowed a bright green, as he trotted happily onwards, a set of bony feet dug into his back and a shrill yet pleasing to him female voice calls out.

_" Hey!! Link!! Stop going where you please!! We're supposed to be looking for that Fused Shadow!! Not messing about in this city!! You've already checked on that girl..."_

She spat out girl with disgust, and a very obvious tone of spite and jealousy, but not to Link's ears.  
_"So, lets leave this dirt heap, and get looking for that last Fused Shadow!! Come on!!"_

She kicked his back as he ignored his passengers usual antics, having grown used to her usually foul and easily upset temper during the long weeks and month spent carrying her about from place to place, either on his back in Wolf form, or when she decided to hitch a ride in his shadow.

He was on a dire mission, his nose easily picking out a very pleasing scent to it's canine nostrils, a big,fat, and juicy bone was lying down on the cobble stone pathway outside an alley.

He trotted up to it, and then grabbed it in his maw, he laid on the ground, and then started gnawing on it happily.

_"Tchmathcmtahcmcthammgchm...kkkcgh...Tchmtchm.._"

Were the sounds coming from him as he chewed on his precious new prize, Midna's only visible eye twitched angrily, as he ignored her kicks, her tiny fists beating on his back, and even her screams all to chew his bone.

_"LINK!!! LINK!!! STOP CHEWING THAT BONE!!! STOOOOPPPPP!!!! LIIIIIIIINNNNNNKKKKK!!!!!!!!!"_

Those were her constant yells and screams, finally, she had enough of his ignoring her, her face twisted into an impish smirk, as her hair morphed into it's magical hand form, it shot out quickly, and as Link was about to bite down on his bone again, his jaws snapped, and caught only air, his eyes opened wide, and he twisted about quickly, as Mida tauntingly waved it above his head, her smirk showing off one of her sharp little fangs.

_" Aw....You want this Link? You want this bone? Hmmm?"_

She said teasingly, her eye glittering with a smug joy at his look of eagerness.

_" Yeah!! Give me the bone please Midna!!"_

He barked out happily, as she smirked again, and prepared to throw it, as she was preparing for the toss, she noticed Link's eager and trusting look, his eyes happy and joyful, while his tail wagged happily and his tongue lolled out as he panted. Her eye twitched, as she realized that she just couldn't do that to Link, not when he was so happy and trusting in her, her smirk faded into a frown, as she lowered the bone done for him.

_"Peh...Whatever Link, here, you can have the stupid thing, but as soon as you're done with it, we're off. Got me?"_

She gave it to him, and as she did, he twisted about, and licked her face happily, her eyes were wide, as once again to her, he kissed her indirectly and unknowingly, a faint blush appeared on her pale white cheeks, as he took it and gnawed on it once more.

_"Thanks Midna!! You're the best!!"_

Were the words he barked in between gnaws of his bone, her eye creased into a happy glaze, as she rubbed his ears playfully.

_" And don't you ever forget it Hero, I AM the best, in this world, and Twilight, I have no equals in beauty, power,wisdom, charm, kindness, and skill....HEY!! STOP GNAWING AT THAT BONE AND LISTEN TO MY SPEECH!!!"_

She yelled at him as he wasn't paying attention to her talking, she sighs with frustration, and leans against his back with a shrug.

_" What am I going to do with you my wolf?"_

She sighed out and scratched his ears as he chewed on his bone.

* * *

(And end, I think that Link would do this, and I really wish that you could actually eat the bone in game, it'd be funny to see, also there was a slight reference to my first LOZ Fic, a Wolf, a Bombshack, and an Imp when I mentioned that Link kissed her before. I hoped you enjoyed another peek into the wonderful pairing that is Lidna, this was the Master of pages, signing out for now.)


End file.
